Dearly Beloved
by shiraito yoru
Summary: Kuroko takes a deep breath as the crowds cheers slowly left his mind. He closes his eyes and sees his beloved. The one who they so desperately held on. The one they cherished the most. His beloved who should be here beside them. Not buried under the damn ground! (Gomxmaleoc)
1. Chapter 1

Students chattered as they walked to their classroom. Some of the females stole glances at the male standing next to the door. He was quite the looker. Long dark hair that reaches up to his waist and kind green eyes. He was the type of guy to be fawned on. Girls giggled as they watched him. Many whispered and nudged their friends.

A certain shadow was watching the male. He frowned when he felt something tug at his chest. It was not a painful but he thought he was getting sick. He hopes not. He still needed to practice after school. At that moment, The teacher walked in. "Alright! Listen up. Today, We're having a new student. You can come in now!"

The male walked in with graceful strides and smiled . "Nice to meet you, My name is Sou Natsume. I hope we get along!" Natsume. So that was his name. Kuroko whispered it and the tugging got stronger. He might need to go to the clinic...

"Any Questions?" Multiple hands rose and the teachers sighed. He pointed at a dark skinned boy.

"Do you play Basketball?"

"Due to health problems. I'm not allowed to do strenous activities."

Aomine groans in disappointment when he suddenly remembered what the new guy said.He had health problems?

"Are you sick?"

"Well...Yes."

Chatters immediately started. The pretty boy was ill? How unlucky! "Enough! Anymore questions?"

Nobody answered and the teacher nodded. "Sou-kun, You can sit beside Kise. Kise-kun, please raise your hand."

Kise did as told and grinned brightly at him. This Sou seems interesting!

Sou sat down and took out his notebook. He was about to write when he felt someone tap him. He looked around to see his seatmate. "Can I help you?"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kise Ryouta! Call me Ryouta!"

"Eto...Ryouta-kun? Can I help you?"

"Why is you hair so long?"

Sou touched his bangs and shrugged. He really can't cut it even if he wants to and he likes it anyway.

"It's our family tradition for the second child to never cut his hair."

"Family tradition? Is Natsume-cchi a young master?"

"I suppose you can say that..."

"How cool!"

"Kise! Stop chattering and listen!"

"Ah! Gomen Sensei!"

Class ended and Sou was quickly swarmed by students trying to ask questions.

"Are you single?"

"Yes. I am."

"Your hair is so pretty!"

"Than-"

"What are your favorite food?"

"Ano...One at a t-"

" Can we eat lunch together?"

Akashi narrows his eyes when he saw this scene. Can't they see that he was uncomfortable? Sighing, He walks up and started to reprimand them.

"Can't you all see that Sou is uncomfortable with your questions? I suggest you all stop now."

The group muttered in annoyance before leaving. Sou let out a sigh of relief. He gave a smile to his savior and thanked him.

"No need. I'm Akashi Seijuro, The teacher asked me to give you a tour around the school. If you need anything, You can ask me."

"Oh. Arigato! Akashi-kun!"

Akashi thinks that his voice was really pleasant to the ears. He nods at him and tells him to wait after school ended. He left after that.

Sou stood up and took his lunch. He wanted to go to the rooftop to eat. It seems like nobody really eats there. Apparently there was a ghost wearing their uniform appearing during daylight. He shakes his head at the foolishness. What ghost? It was most likely a student.

He opened the door to the rooftop and walked in. He grins when he saw that it was not too hot. It was spring after all. He found a place to sit and was about to go there when he saw a a baby blue haired boy. He was eating and he turned around when he heard him.

Sou blinks and smiles. "I'm sorry. I thought no one would be here."

Kuroko felt suprised. He noticed him? People normally forgot about him or didn't see him at all due to his low presence.

"It's fine. You can sit if you like."

"Arigato."

Sou sat beside him and started to eat. He was somewhat curious about the boy beside him. He was his classmate too, right?

"Ne, What's your name? You're my classmate right?"

"You noticed me?"

"What? Of course I would!"

"It's just that...I'm usually ignored because of my low presences. So I was quite suprised when you noticed me."

"Hmm...Wait! Are you the one they're talking about? The ghost wearing the school uniform?"

"Yes. It seems like they mistook me for a ghost."

"That's kinda harsh."

Kuroko smiles at his new classmate. He kind of likes how gentle the other was when others would outright say he was lying.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Sou Natsume."

The two became friends and started talking about their hobbies. It was a start of a beautiful yet painful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing their lunch. The two went back to their classroom and waited for the teacher. As Natsume sat down, Kise started to chat with him.

"Natsume-cchi! Do you plan on joining any club?"

Natsume smiled bitterly at his question.

"No, I can't really strain myself."

Kise pouted in dismay before returning to being lively. Natsume watched in amusement at how fast he changed his mood.

"Then, do you wants to hang out after school?"

"Ah, I can't today, I have to tour the school later."

Natsume felt slightly bad when he saw Kise deflate so he hurriedly added:

"I can go tomorrow!"

The model beamed at him and grinned.

"It's a promise!"

Natsume nodded and thought, _'Why do I feel like I was tricked?'_

**After School**

Natsume stood and waited for Akashi. The red haired smiled at him and they went outside the room.

"I suppose you already know the layout of this building?"

"Yes, The teacher said that it was better to start with this one since I'll be in this building."

"Then, we can start with the 2nd year's" (Natsu transferred halfway through the year, He's a 1st year)

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Do you belong in any club?"

"I do, I'm in the basketball club."

"I see, how nice."

"Is it fun?"

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows at the questions, was he trying to start up a conversation? A glance proved him wrong, Natsume looked genuinely interested.

Then he remembers that the other was unable to join any clubs.

_Perhaps that's why?_

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi cleared his throat and a faint blush covered his face before quickly disappearing.

"I apologize, To answer your question, I suppose it is fun. I do enjoy playing basketball."

"Oh."

They fell into an awkward silence. Akashi tried to find any faults in his answer but was unable to.

The tour finished and they separated. Natsume went into his car and nodded to the driver. Today was an...eventful day.

He immediately got home and went to find his father.

His father was sitting on a small table and drinking tea. His mother was nowhere in sight, instead, there was a beautiful woman chattering at his side.

His father looks uninterested but the woman didn't give up. She pushed herself closer to him, right when she was about to speak, He suddenly called the young boy standing the the door.

"Welcome home, Natsume."

"I'm home, Father."

Natsume sat opposite to his father and stared blankly at the woman.

"Who are you? Are you one of father's assistant?"

The woman blushed when she saw him. What a handsome boy! He would surely be a looker once he grow up!

"Are you Natsumi-san's son?"

Natsume frowned at her. Didn't she hear him?

"I asked you who you were."

"Oh! Pardon my manners, I'm your father's...friend, Akari Himiko. Pleasure to meet you." _I'm your future mother!_

The child frowned in distaste before sending an accusing glance to his father.

_Why did you let her in?_

_She was annoying._

"I...see."

"Natsume, Go change your clothes"

"Very well."

Natsume stood up to leave and he glared momentarily at the woman before closing the door.

Akari stared at the him before complaining.

"Why is your child so unrespectful? Did he learn no manners? You should teach him well since your wife is doing a bad job!"

Natsumi raised his hand and gave her a hard slap.

"You have no right to insult my family. Get out of my house this instant!"

His shout attracted many servants but no one dared to interfere.

Akari trembled in fear before running out, leaving jer purse.

The butler opened the door and sneered when she left.

What an idiot.


End file.
